Alérian 8 - Les mers ensanglantées 3
by iloveharlock
Summary: A son tour, le système solaire de la Terre se libère des Drakkars . Gamalthine l'amirale Illumidas se retire elle aussi mais n'a pas dit son dernier, tout comme Elomène la Souveraine Noire des Erguls soeur de Prométhium. Mais ayant perdu son fils, Albator n'a plus l'intention de se battre davantage. Pourtant, il reste bien des choses à faire pour que revienne un peu de paix.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Albator et son équipage, Warius et son équipage, la Déesse, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

**1.**

Une sorte de détresse dans son regard bleu foncé, Marina fixa intensément le gynécologue qui sortait de la chambre d'hôpital où Danéïre Moryvis avait été admise en urgence en plein milieu de la nuit.

\- Mon amie, son bébé ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Le bébé semble avoir pris un tout petit de poids, mais surtout sa mère va beaucoup mieux !

\- C'est vrai ? !

\- Oui, approuva de la tête le médecin. Les hémorragies se sont interrompues alors que l'équipe et moi n'espérions plus les enrayer, la vidant. Cette étonnante jeune femme a même récupéré quelques forces et je n'aurai pas la prétention d'attribuer ce mérite à toutes les transfusions !

\- Ouf…

\- Le papa du petit est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Car après avoir été abandonnée, je connais peu de futures mères avoir le courage de poursuivre une grossesse. D'autant plus que Dana m'a confié que lui et elle n'en avaient jamais parlé, et qu'il était si jeune !

\- L'âge n'a aucune importance ! gronda la Mécanoïde aux fluides aquatiques. J'ai plus d'un siècle et Warius est juste trentenaire !

\- C'est différent… Et le père de l'enfant de Danéïre est on ne peut plus normal, non ?

\- On peut dire ça…

\- Si vous me dissimulez des informations, je ne peux soigner au mieux cette jeune femme, remarqua le gynécologue.

\- Le bébé est normal, non ? préféra remarquer Marina.

\- C'est un beau petit, mais à la croissance vraiment lente depuis la première échographie et tous les premiers tests… Et la mise sous couveuse ne résout pas tout… Il faut que le bébé soit viable. Et puis, il faut avant tout que sa mère puisse le mettre au monde. Et là aussi une césarienne n'est pas la solution…

\- Dana ! ? hurla quasiment Marina à une goutte d'eau de saisir le spécialiste par les revers de sa veste blanche pour le secouer d'importance.

\- Elle va mieux. Mais ce n'est qu'un infime signe d'amélioration. Et tout reste à faire. Il y a encore tant de mois !

\- Elle peut rentrer chez nous ?

\- Non.

\- Docteur !

\- Et certainement pas à votre ranch. Je dirais la même chose à votre époux s'il avait été là. L'état général de Mlle Moryvis est bien trop sérieux que pour la laisser sans surveillance.

\- Je peux veiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je vous admire pour cela. J'aimerais être disponible pour mes patientes ainsi ! Mais vous avez aussi les jumeaux qui sont si jeunes et donc nécessitent tant d'attentions, de soins, d'amour ! Ici, à l'hôpital, je pourrai mieux surveiller ma patiente.

\- Bien. Il y a sûrement des documents à signer ?

\- Oui, en l'absence du frère de Dana, vous avez pris la responsabilité de cette jeune femme. Il y a une montagne de paperasse à signer en effet !

Danéïre sourit et serra la main de Marina venue à son chevet.

\- Je me sens mieux, vraiment ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je ne pensais pas me réveiller avec ce bébé encore en moi !

\- Tu avais perdu tant de sang. Tu as fini par t'évanouir… Maintenant, crois-y, Dana !

La jeune femme au teint hâlé et au regard bleu glace, eut un soupir.

\- J'ai sombré, profond, il me semble. Je me sentais mourir. Et puis il y a eu cette chaleur, cet espoir en moi ! Bien que j'aie l'horrible prémonition qu'Alie ait succombé, j'ai aussi la certitude qu'il m'a aidé comme il le pouvait ! Oh, Marina, mon Alérian sait pour le petit et il est venu à mon secours… Si tout finit bien, j'aurai gagné un enfant et perdu son papa…

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Dana, pria tendrement Marina. Pour le moment, et pour les mois à venir : veille juste sur toi et sur ce petit être en toi !

\- Promis !

\- Mais tu vas devoir rester ici, sous surveillance constante, poursuivit Marina. Tu ne viendras au ranch que ton bébé dans les bras, d'accord ?

\- Oui, je suivrai toutes les directives. Je le dois pour cet enfant.

\- Merci, Danéïre.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent de toute leur énergie d'amitié.

\- Je dois te laisser, Dana.

\- A demain, Marina.

\- Oui, à demain.

Se retirant, Marina s'assombrit.

« La Flotte Indépendante me renvoie en service. Je ne peux rester. Mais je te confierai à mon amie la plus chère ! Tu ne seras jamais seule ! A présent, j'ai à rejoindre mon époux pour le combat auprès de ses amis balafrés, s'il est encore temps. Alie doit enfin savoir pour ce petit de votre amour ! ».


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Les cuirassés Terriens sortis de leurs bases ayant pris le relais pour s'opposer aux Drakkars et aux vaisseaux Illumidas, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ s'étaient retirés du cœur de la bataille, se plaçant un moment dans la face cachée de la lune.

\- Ils se débrouillent plutôt bien, remarqua le commandant de la République Indépendante. Tout comme chez moi, ils n'attendaient qu'une impulsion extérieure, si je puis dire !

\- D'un Pirate, j'en doute, maugréa Albator. C'est Alérian seul qui a accompli ce nouveau miracle en détruisant la Symphora terrestre ! D'ailleurs, une fois que j'aurai fait le point des dégâts j'ai bien l'intention d'aller dégommer la base d'Orgguédon maintenant que sa Symphora ne la protège plus !

\- Nous serons trois, intervint Oshryn Ludjinchraft, le second du _Starlight_ lui aussi présent sur le cuirassé Pirate.

\- Maintenant que nous pouvons souffler quelques heures ici, expliquez-moi comment vous avez pu parvenir jusqu'ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter au peu que je t'ai dit dans l'urgence, répondit Warius. L'amiral Hoddong nous a dépêchés dans le plus grand secret, nous ne pouvions émettre aucune communication vu que l'état-major lui-même ignorait notre voyage ! Mais après que tu aies défendu ma patrie, il était hors de question que je te laisse seul t'opposer une nouvelle fois aux ennemis de la tienne !

\- Au moins, je vais me dire que ça s'est effectivement moins mal terminé que la dernière fois, reprit le grand Pirate balafré, toujours de mauvais poil. Je n'ai plus laissé Gamalthine trop m'approcher !

Albator leva l'œil sur son ami.

\- Ta République s'est donc fermée entièrement à l'extérieur, reprit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Il n'y avait plus aucune communication entrante ou sortante ?

De la tête, Warius approuva.

\- Elle s'est refermée comme une huître. Si quiconque avait pour notre départ, au lieutenant Ludjinchraft et au mien, cela aurait provoqué un tollé ! Si seulement nous avions pu communiquer plus tôt…

Albator serra les poings.

\- Mais pourquoi surtout Danéïre n'a-t-elle rien dit dès les premières après que l'_Arcadia_ soit reparti ? se révolta-t-il. Rien de tout ce gâchis n'aurait eu lieu ! ?

\- Elle le savait depuis si peu de temps quand vous avez pris la décision de repartir pour la Terre, soupira Warius. Et puis, en réalité, elle ne voulait pas l'apprendre trop vite à Alie !

\- De quoi ? ! sursauta Albator. C'était quoi ce plan foireux ?

\- Je crois que je peux deviner, comprendre, glissa Clio qui jusque-là s'était gardée d'intervenir.

Son ami borgne et balafré tourna la tête vers elle, de l'interrogation dans le regard.

\- Tu peux excuser l'inexcusable ! ?

\- Alérian et toi êtes partis dans l'urgence. Danéïre était là quand le petit s'est battu aux commandes du _Starlight_, pour sa République. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait que faire de même pour sa planète natale, en officiant sur l'_Arcadia_. Elle aurait pu le dire à Alie, mais ça n'aurait pu que perturber profondément le gamin. Il serait peut-être même revenu auprès d'elle et fonder sa famille ! Mais par la suite, Alérian ne se serait sans doute jamais pardonné de ne pas avoir participé à la délivrance de la Terre. Il aurait pu alors lui en faire le reproche et j'ignore si leur relation y aurait résisté… Elle a préféré se taire pour lui laisser son entière liberté !

\- Je vois… Mais c'était quand même une très mauvaise décision ! aboya Albator.

Warius frappa soudain du poing sur la table, le regard pas moins enflammé que celui de son compagnon de combats de longue date.

\- Mais que Danéïre Morivys ait gardé le silence, cela n'excuse nullement que tu aies soufflé Chalandra Kendroff à ton fils ! vitupéra Warius.

\- Comme si je pouvais encore l'ignorer… Cela n'a pourtant jamais été mon intention, consciente tout du moins ! se défendit péniblement le grand Pirate balafré. Chalandra et moi, ça a été naturel, fulgurant, incontrôlable même ! Avant qu'on ne réalise, on était dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Je ne l'ai pourtant pas plus touchée, Alie a débarqué…

\- Encore heureux ! siffla Warius qui ne décolérait pas. Tu savais pourtant qu'Alérian y tenait, à cette jeune femme, qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Tu t'es comporté comme un ado attardé, oui ! Même si tu n'as pas couché avec Chalandra Kendroff, tu as trahi ton fils !

\- Et je l'ai perdu. Il a bel et bien fini par se suicider en se jetant à nouveau sur une Symphora.

Warius marqua un temps de silence, avant de reprendre, de façon moins virulente, avec un brin d'inquiétude soudain naissante même.

\- Quelles sont tes intentions ?

\- Je vais faire finir d'abattre ces maudits satellites météorologiques qui font de la Terre une fournaise, ensuite je ferai d'Orgguédon une épave qui ne menacera plus personne, risquant même de s'écraser sur Terre pour y faire un max de dégâts ! rugit Albator. Ensuite, Hograd et Kromer pourront aller se faire pendre où ils veulent ! La Terre aura bien besoin de temps pour que son climat se rétablisse !

\- Et après ? insista Warius, au fond de lui paniqué par le fait que son ami ne réponde pas directement !

\- La mer d'étoiles ne sera jamais assez grande pour que j'y noie mon chagrin… Je débarque Chalandra chez elle puis je disparais, enfin définitivement !

\- Albator…


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

\- Nos flottilles dispersées semblent maîtriser la situation. Il ne reste plus qu'Orgguédon. Et puisque c'est ce dont vous entendez vous charger personnellement, nous vous la laissons bien volontiers ! Sans compter que nous n'avons rien à faire dans le fond des projets d'un Pirate. Tous ces propos ne sont pas les miens, capitaine Albator, s'excusa Jurgen Kendroff. Ils sont ceux du Premier Ministre qui représente l'autorité coordinatrice dans le système solaire une fois la menace des Erguls atténuée.

\- Aucune importance, j'ai l'habitude, marmonna le grand Pirate balafré. Je me fais toujours jeter de partout une fois que je ne suis plus utile. Et très franchement, je n'avais de toute façon aucune intention de m'attarder !

\- Je comprends. Toutes mes condoléances. Je vous remercie d'autant plus de m'avoir ramenée l'aînée de mes six filles ! Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- J'aimerais m'entretenir une dernière fois avec les Schormel.

\- Je comprends. Faites, autant de temps que vous le souhaiterez.

\- Merci. Et adieu, Jurgen. Veillez bien sur la Terre, moi je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle.

\- Je devine que vous avez envie de reprendre vos voyages. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous arrêter quelque part bien longtemps !

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de raison pour… J'en ai eu une, il y a vingt ans, mais cela ne s'est pas fait voilà tout.

Effectuant un petit salut, Albator tourna les talons et quitta le bureau du Leader de la communauté souterraine d'Heiligenstadt.

* * *

Mulien et Lhora étreignirent avec une profonde affection les mains de leur visiteur borgne et balafré.

\- Nous savons que vous avez tout fait pour votre fils. Nous avons eu plaisir à le revoir ici, même fugitivement, assura Lhora.

\- Alérian a fait son devoir, en adulte, en homme responsable, poursuivit Mulien, la mine grave et sans le moindre reproche dans le regard. Ma femme et moi avions élevé un doux rêveur, il a pris en mains la destinée de guerrier de son sang. Lhora et moi sommes infiniment fiers de lui. Nous lui devons la vie à venir !

\- Et moi, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il demeure dans ses bouquins et ses tendres rêves, gémit Albator. Il n'avait pas à mourir, pas si jeune ! Et tout est de ma faute !

\- Bien sûr que non ! protestèrent les Schormel d'une seule voix. Il a tellement changé et grandi durant ces cinq ans à votre contact. Nous n'aurions pas voulu d'un mouton et là ce fut une jeune grand fauve dans toute la splendeur de sa crinière d'acajou !

\- Tout est de ma faute ! insista Albator, détourna l'œil. Il faut que je vous raconte tout. Ensuite, c'est vous qui me jetterez comme un être méprisable !

\- Non, jamais !

\- Je lui ai pourtant pris la femme qu'il s'était mis à aimer de tout son immense cœur. Si j'avais su que c'était devenu si sérieux en quelques jours, qu'il rêvait à nouveau à des projets d'avenir… Je n'ai pas su voir, le comprendre, l'aimer assez pour faire passer ses sentiments avant le nouvel espoir auquel moi je m'étais mis à espérer !

\- Racontez-nous, pria Lhora, toujours sans reproche.

* * *

Ayant repris le trajet jusqu'au pont d'envol souterrain où se trouvait son spacewolf, Albator s'arrêta à la vue de Chalandra qui l'attendait sous l'une des ailes.

\- Chalandra…

\- Albator, je suis assez grande pour faire mes propres choix, prendre mes décisions. Je n'ai pas à ce qu'on décide à ma place en me ramenant faire de la broderie au coin du feu !

\- Ne parlez pas de feu…

\- Les satellites météorologiques terriens vont prendre le relais pour ramener le climat de jadis. Personne n'a besoin de moi ici. Et je n'ai pas le moindre doute sur l'endroit de ma place !

\- Je n'ai pas su respecter Alie de son vivant. J'ai au moins à être fidèle à sa mémoire…

\- C'est tout à votre honneur. Mais rien n'aurait pu empêcher le fait que c'est vous que j'aime. Alie a été tendre, adorable, je l'ai beaucoup aimé, mais j'avais moi aussi ma vie d'adulte. Et des deux balafrés, j'ai choisi celui pour lequel toutes les fibres de mon corps et mon cœur battaient.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas…

\- Vous m'interdisez votre bord ? tiqua la jeune femme rousse.

\- Je ne le puis pas vraiment. Je mentirais si je disais que mon _Arcadia_ ne paraîtra pas plus vide encore sans vous. Je t'aime tant moi aussi !

Chalandra tenta un petit sourire.

\- Nous n'offenserons pas plus la mémoire d'Alérian. Et moi j'ai toujours un bouquin à écrire ! Nous serons sages. Ensuite, peut-être que simplement la vie nous indiquera le chemin à suivre ?

\- Je sais exactement où je vais ! Mais viens, Chalandra. Quand lesdits chemins devront se séparer, je te le dirai !

\- Merci.

Albator prit le petit bagage de la jeune femme pour le ranger et quelques minutes plus tard le spacewolf décollait pour rejoindre l'_Arcadia_, invisible en orbite terrestre.


	4. Chapter 4

_Crédit_ : Bob l'Octodian et le _Metal Bloody Saloon_ appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen

**4.**

Clio souleva délicatement son verre de vin pour en boire quelques gorgées.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- Chalandra ?

\- Pas une bonne idée du tout…

\- Chalandra donc !

Albator fit tourner entre ses paumes le verre de red bourbon auquel il n'avait pas touché.

\- Je fais entrer la louve ? Mais l'_Arcadia_ n'a jamais été une bergerie !

\- Mais tu es le mouton mâle dont elle rêve, continua la Jurassienne, d'une voix froide et inflexible, pleine de reproches aussi. Alie était l'agneau sur lequel elle s'est involontairement fait les griffes. Je vois le fond du cœur de cette jeune femme, elle ne pensait pas à mal en aimant Alérian ! Mais avec toi elle a su vers qui les années d'écart la menaient finalement !

\- Alie était trop jeune, et moi je suis trop son aîné !

\- C'est un résumé radical mais correct. Et en dépit de la tragédie de ce trio, vous avez tous choisis en adultes. Mais c'était une lutte d'égos de mâles bien mal venue entre vous deux si proches de sang !

\- Chalandra était l'amie d'Alérian, je n'aurais jamais dû… se désola une fois de plus le grand Pirate balafré. Mais comment combattre des sentiments aussi soudains, aussi profonds, aussi violents qu'inattendus ? J'en ai été le premier bouleversés, bien plus que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer, cela ne m'étais plus arrivé depuis vingt ans ! Avec Maya, nous avons eu si peu de temps, nous avions à savoir combien nous comptions l'un pour l'autre. C'est ce qui s'est reproduit avec Chalandra, mais en lieux confinés comme l'étaient les souterrains et l'_Arcadia _! J'ai eu le rêve de faire ma vie avec elle ! J'aurais dû accepter à jamais ma solitude, pour Alérian. Je n'ai pas eu ce courage… Et j'ai contraint mon unique fils à choisir la mort !

\- Tu n'y changeras plus rien. Mais je n'aime toujours pas la présence de Chalandra Kendroff ici !

\- J'ai essayé de l'arrêter… Si tu peux la chasser, nous ne sommes qu'à vingt-quatre heures de l'orbite terrestre, il est facile de faire demi-tour pour la ramener chez elle, quels que soient ses sentiments !

Clio eut comme un sanglot.

\- Je suis une éponge. Je capte ses sentiments, les tiens. Ils sont si violents et si merveilleux ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir… Ce sont vos vies et destinées d'Humains, dans toute leur cruauté… Tu vas au moins dire au revoir à Warius ?

\- Oui. Je lui dois tant ! Avec toi et Toshiro, je n'en ai jamais connu de meilleurs amis, je suis honoré que vous me suiviez toujours – même si je n'ignore pas que vous estimez avec raison que je suis méprisable au possible !

Albator se leva, attrapa sa cape pour s'en draper et l'agrafa.

\- Je vais demander audience au commandant du _Karyu _!

\- Depuis le temps que je t'attends ! gloussa Warius dans l'oreillette du grand Pirate balafré.

* * *

Warius avait rempli des verres de red bourbon.

\- Mes réserves touchent à leur fin. Je dirais même qu'il s'agit de la dernière bouteille. Je la gardais pour une raison importante ! Je suis heureux de trinquer avec elle, avec toi ! Bien que j'espérais bien évidemment une occasion heureuse.

\- Je peux te donner les coordonnées des _Metal Bloody Saloon_ secrets de Bob.

\- Non, je n'aurai jamais aucun cœur d'y trinquer seul.

\- Et moi donc…

Warius jeta un regard plus inquiet que jamais à celui qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être son ami.

\- Alérian, Chalandra, toi. Une équation impossible. Il n'y avait pas de bonne solution… Cette superbe rousse devait briser le cœur à l'un de vous deux !

\- Mais pas de ma faute ! J'avais tout oublié, j'avais tant envie de l'aimer, et quand Alie est apparu je me suis souvenu…

Warius grimaça.

\- Je t'ai condamné sans appel, mon ami. Là, je réalise qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue réellement possible… Chalandra était tombée sous le charme d'un jeune balafré, l'avait aimé de son cœur. Et puis, elle a réalisé que c'était l'aîné des balafrés…

\- Mais en tout état de cause je n'avais pas à céder à mes sentiments envers elle…

\- Tu as commis là une tragique erreur. Chalandra n'était pas pour Alie. Danéïre endurera toutes les souffrances pour donner naissance à leur enfant ! Mais quoi que Chalandra et toi réalisiez ce jour, rien n'est possible, en mémoire d'Alérian !

\- Comme si je ne savais pas que je lui ai volé sa vie ! se révolta Albator. J'en souffre à chaque instant, je porterai ce poids toute ma vie, sans jamais pouvoir y remédier… Mais je repars pour la mer d'étoiles, Warius, et tu ne m'y retrouveras jamais ! Adieu !

\- Adieu, mon ami !

* * *

Lumiane, la Déesse d'Or passa la paume au-dessus du cercueil d'énergie pure, constellé de pépites dorées, qui abritait le corps d'Alérian.

\- Repose ici à jamais, Alie. Ou pas… Il sera bientôt là.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

La jeune femme blonde échangea un regard inquiet au possible avec son massif compagnon de combat en bandana et t-shirt rayé.

Vu que leur capitaine semblait complètement absent de ce qui se passait sur sa passerelle, elle se dirigea vers Yattaran sans risquer une remarque.

\- Dans la bataille contre les Erguls, pour le sauvetage de la Terre, nous avons perdu la moitié de la moitié d'équipage qui nous restait ! Et tout indique que le capitaine ne va pas retourner au Marché de Torguèse pour recruter…

\- Cela sent la dissolution, reconnut le colosse. Nous allons tous repartir vers les trous dont il nous a tirés pour le feu, le sang, et toutes les explosions possibles ! J'ai adoré !

\- Moi aussi, reconnut Rei avec un grand sourire. J'ai connu tout ce que ma grande sœur m'avait conté, et ce n'étaient pas des bobards pour m'endormir !

Rei se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je crains le pire en effet… J'irais, après les émotions des inhumations dans l'espace, jusqu'à avancer que le capitaine n'est pas si mécontent que nous soyons si peu nombreux. Des fidèles du départ, il ne reste plus que Maji Takéra… Non, le capitaine est désespéré par nos pertes qui ont teinté de sang la mer d'étoiles pour la défense de la Terre ! Mais là c'est lui qui n'a plus aucun espoir et qui ne veut pas que nous le suivions dans son entreprise de mort…

Indifférent à sa passerelle, Albator se leva brusquement, quittant son grand fauteuil de bois et de coussins rouges, partant à grands pas, les portes se refermant derrière lui.

Yattaran grimaça.

\- Il nous débarque, nous perdons notre seul foyer. Toi, Rei, il y a ta sœur, votre famille. Moi je suis juste un Pirate, la banale histoire du gamin des rues qui finit en centre fermé et relâché à sa majorité. Je peux même t'assurer que j'ai commis bien des délits, de plus en plus graves, jusqu'à ce que notre capitaine ne me trouve et que je le suive ! J'ai une peine infinie à tout perdre…

\- Et moi, je suis désolée au possible, reconnut Rei. Je ne pensais pas donner espoir à qui que ce soit…

\- Mais Kei, la légendaire seconde, c'est bien ta sœur, non ? s'étonna Yattaran.

\- Et Kei a succombé à une maladie virale foudroyante, il y a un an de cela – je l'ai appris quand nous avons quitté la République Indépendante, en approchant de la Terre, une sorte de milieu entre ces mondes… Son mari a récupéré les enfants, à ses seuls droits… Je n'ai plus personne, moi aussi. Et je ne peux plus que rêver plus que jamais sur notre capitaine, car son cœur est pris.

Yattaran tressaillit.

\- Chalandra…

\- … a fini par choisir. Elle n'a pas su l'exprimer quand elle était à ce bord… Elle aussi a été prise de court. Et Chalandra et lui… soupira Rei, désolée au possible. Rien ne pourra plus l'empêcher, à plus ou moins long terme… Alérian repose en paix, il a accompli son sacrifice. Son père pourra tenter sa vie quand il n'aura plus de remords, ce qui pourrait bien prendre bien longtemps – et sans nous tous !

\- Je craignais que tu ne me confirmes mes pires pressentiments, se désola Yattaran. Nous allons donc tous nous perdre de vue…

\- Oui.

* * *

Sans la moindre apparence de réticence, Albator était venu sur le _Karyu_.

\- Je pars définitivement de mon côté, Warius. Là où je vais, tu ne peux me suivre. Abandonne ton amitié, je ne la mérite pas. Adieu.

\- Je redoutais tant de t'entendre avoir ces mots. Et certainement pas suite au plus dramatique décès qui soit… Je ne comprends pas mais j'accepte, je suis ton ami !

\- Merci, Warius. Je ne pouvais que te demander beaucoup, mais je suis soulagé que tu l'acceptes. Mon destin tourmenté et noir, tu n'as pas à le partager. Je suis le seul capitaine de mon destin.

\- Ton équipage… tenta encore Warius, avec désespoir.

\- Je lui rends sa liberté. Les derniers membres d'équipage se disperseront… Tout a commencé ainsi il y a cinq ans, tout finira de la même manière !

\- Albator…

\- La mer d'étoiles a toujours été mon refuge. Et je peux m'y réfugier à nouveau.

\- Albator…

\- Inutile de me chercher, même au nom de la plus belle des amitiés, Warius. Tu ne me trouveras jamais !

\- Je suis tellement désolé…

\- Non, tout est de ma faute. Depuis le premier instant où Alie m'a débusqué, jusqu'au dernier où je l'ai trahi. Mes remords me consument et me tuent. J'en suis presque soulagé !

\- Adieu, mon ami, gémit Warius.

Et en un réflexe soudain, les deux commandants de bord se saluèrent militairement, avec un infini respect.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Rei, Yattaran, Maji, et moins de la dizaine de survivants de l'_Arcadia_ saluèrent leur capitaine qui les avait déposés sur un quai d'arrimage de la station spatiale du Marché de Torguèse.

\- Ne nous oubliez pas, tenta malgré tout la jeune femme blonde. Si jamais…

\- Non, justement, c'est bien le terme approprié : plus jamais ! Je ne pensais pas commettre plusieurs fois la même erreur… Mais c'est bien ce que j'ai fait en laissant Kei et l'équipage. Et j'ai à recommencer en ce jour. Toujours pour mes erreurs. Je n'apprendrai jamais, semble-t-il… Je suis un poison mortel pour tous ceux que je côtoie, tous ceux à qui me font confiance. Je pensais être allié, je ne suis que le destructeur !

\- Capitaine, je ne sais où aller ? gémit Rei.

\- Et là où je vais, je ne peux plus emmener personne.

Et sans plus un mot, Albator tourna les talons, disparaissant rapidement dans le brouillard des vapeurs d'autres appareils sur le pont d'envol.

Yattaran tendit un mouchoir à une Rei qui sanglotait comme une madeleine.

\- Je suis là, moi, murmura-t-il.

Mais Rei n'en pleura que de plus belle.

* * *

Bien que le ciel blanc et ambré de sa planète soit d'une pureté absolue, Lumiane leva les yeux.

« Il arrive… ».

* * *

Un moment, Chalandra demeura sur le seuil de l'appartement du château arrière de l'_Arcadia_.

\- Puis-je entrer ?

\- Je vous en prie, répondit machinalement Clio. Albator est auprès du Grand Ordinateur par contre.

\- C'est vous que je suis venue voir.

\- Prenez place, fit la Jurassienne en lui indiquant un siège. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?

\- J'avoue une faiblesse pour le red bourbon. S'il vous reste un fond de bouteille, je veux bien.

Clio se leva pour servir la visiteuse.

\- Vous ne m'aimez pas, remarqua cette dernière alors qu'elle se rasseyait.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette situation, avoua la Jurassienne. Je savais que les combats contre les Erguls causeraient des dégâts, il m'arrivait d'envisager le pire pour mes meilleurs amis, mais…

\- Mais vous n'imaginiez pas que ce serait une rousse qui les séparerait, compléta Chalandra.

\- Tout aurait été plus simple si vous aviez eu une jumelle !

\- J'ai cinq sœurs, et nous avons toutes une couleur de cheveux différente. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à plaisanter.

\- Pas plus que moi, admit Clio. Que me voulez-vous ? Ou plutôt qu'attendez-vous de moi, Mlle Kendroff ?

\- J'ai peur ! jeta alors Chalandra. Qu'est-ce qui nous attend au bout de ce voyage ?

\- Nous retournons d'où nous venons. Enfin, Albator, Toshiro et vous. Moi, il me dépose sur Jura avant de finir son plan de vol.

Chalandra se tordit involontairement les mains.

\- Quand Albator et toi parlez de « fin du voyage » j'espère qu'il n'envisage pas de jeter l'_Arcadia_ dans un soleil ou autres joyeusetés du genre ? Je me suis engagée à le suivre n'importe où mais je ne suis pas prête à mourir !

En un geste spontané, Clio posa ses doigts légers sur le bras de la jeune femme.

\- Albator ne voudrait pas sacrifier une vie de plus, je peux vous l'assurer ! Et quand je disais qu'il retournait à son point de départ, il s'agit de la planète où il a passé quinze ans avant qu'Alérian ne vienne le trouver pour combattre les Drakkars !

\- Je vais à mon tour découvrir cette fameuse planète idéale ?

Clio inclina positivement la tête.

\- Là, plus aucune des souffrances de cette mer d'étoiles ne pourra vous atteindre.

\- Peut-être finira-t-il par pouvoir enfin me regarder en face sans que le souvenir d'Alie ne passe entre nous, hasarda la jeune femme rousse. Je pensais qu'avec le temps il oublierait cette ébauche d'étreinte mais j'ai la sensation que même l'éternité n'y suffirait pas ! J'avais moi rêvé de lui rendre goût à la vie, et je n'ai fait que provoquer l'inverse !

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, murmura la Jurassienne. Votre cœur hésitait, balançait, il n'a compris que trop tard.

\- Croyez-vous qu'il reste un espoir, pour Albator et moi ?

\- Sincèrement, je n'en ai pas la plus petite idée !

\- C'est bien ce que je redoutais d'entendre. Mais il fallait que je l'entende justement ! Je tâcherai au moins de lui rendre ce temps doux.

\- Merci, Chalandra !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Sortant de sa maison de bois, Pline se dirigea vers le potager où Clio était occupée, en courte jupe, petit haut tout aussi court, les cheveux noués, nue pieds.

\- Je t'ai apporté un peu d'eau. Le soleil tape dur bien que la journée soit à peine entamée !

\- Merci, papa. Comment va Albator ?

\- Le séjour sur notre sol lui fait du bien, mais le ressort est brisé. Il apprécie la sérénité de Jura, il en recherche néanmoins une autre, divine, dorée !

\- Il a pris son petit déjeuner ? J'avais préparé de la bouillie de maïs, il en raffole, et j'ai rajouté un peu de filet grillé du poulet sacrifié hier. C'est un Humain, un grand carnivore !

\- J'ai remarqué, depuis le premier jour. Bien qu'il se plie la plupart du temps à notre régime végétarien et alcoolisé, nous honorant ainsi. Et à ta question, non il n'a pas encore mangé, il dort à poings fermés.

\- Il est tellement épuisé, soupira Clio en se redressant, buvant à la gourde de verre. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu tenir jusqu'ici… Il a grand besoin de reprendre des forces avant de finir son voyage vers la planète de Lumiane, pour la seconde et dernière fois.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'en dissuader ?

Avec désespoir, Clio secoua négativement la tête, prenant ensuite la serviette aussi amenée par son père pour éponger son épiderme pâle ruisselant de sueur.

\- Comment pourrait-il survivre à ce dernier coup du sort. Et il ne pourra jamais se pardonner le crime qu'il a involontairement commis.

\- J'en suis désolé… Cette Chalandra aurait pu le sauver, s'il avait accepté.

\- Cela lui est impossible.

\- J'ai constaté. Peut-être que s'il était resté, si nous avions eu suffisamment de temps, nous aurions pu utiliser nos pouvoirs psychiques, à dose infinitésimale, pour soigner son âme.

\- Je crois que c'est ce qu'il redoute et ce pourquoi il ne désire plus que partir au plus vite. Ses pensées sont limpides bien qu'il n'en exprime aucune !

\- J'ai promis un jour de ne jamais influencer ses sentiments, je me serais opposée à ton intention, aussi louable soit-elle !

\- Tu as tellement changé ! remarqua son père. Et pourtant, en même temps, je te retrouve au meilleur de toi-même ! Tu as tant appris au contact de cet ami Pirate !

\- Oui, je ne pouvais le réaliser avant de rentrer chez moi, soupira Clio. Mieux que nos prières à nos Dragons Protecteurs, sans les offenser, il a fait rejaillir ce que j'avais de plus beau enfoui en moi ! Je prierai durant mes deux siècles encore de vie, pour l'en remercier !

\- Je t'aime, ma fille !

\- Je t'adore, papa !

\- Tu vas encore jardiner un peu ? questionna Pline.

\- Oui. Ensuite j'irai voir les plantations de houblon et je finirai par l'alambic.

\- Reviens pour le déjeuner !

\- Et comment ! Albator nous offre sa dernière bouteille de red bourbon, il faut savourer ce nectar !

\- J'ai hâte, sourit Pline.

* * *

Réveillé en milieu de matinée, Albator était demeuré encore un long moment sur le matelas rempli de paille du lit qui composait avec la table de toilette le seul mobilier de la chambre.

La chaleur était étouffante, les fenêtres ouvertes ne provoquant aucun courant d'air, et son corps nu était déjà mouillé de transpiration.

« Heureusement, je rejoins la climatisation de l'_Arcadia_ ce jour. Mais pas avant m'être de régalé de la cuisine de Pline et de Clio ! Une nourriture terrestre avant le Philtre d'Eternité de Lumiane – bien que je songe davantage à lui réclamer un Philtre de Mort ! ».

Habitué à ses séjours sur Jura, bien qu'ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main, Albator se leva, vida dans la vasque la moitié du contenu du broc d'eau, avant de se saisir du pain de savon pour procéder à son ablution.

Descendu à la table qui faisait partie de l'unique pièce du rez-de-chaussée, il remua les braises du four pour faire réchauffer la marmite contenant la bouillie, ainsi que la plaque où de la viande blanche n'attendait qu'à être grillée.

« Merci pour cette attention, Clio et Pline ! J'apprécie infiniment ! ».

Mais encore plus assoiffé qu'affamé, il se jeta sur la cruche de lait trait du matin.

« Je ne vous oublierai jamais, mes amis ! ».

Et son repas fumant, il remplit une assiette creuse en bois avant de se régaler, bien que ses pensées soient déjà bien loin de Jura, noires au possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Chalandra humecta de la langue ses lèvres sèches.

\- Je peux te rejoindre, Albator ?

\- Il n'y a plus personne à ce bord pour t'en empêcher. Il n'y a plus personne, tout court ! J'apprécie que tu restes. Mais je te répète à nouveau qu'à tout instant tu peux être ramenée sur Terre, auprès de ton père et de tes sœurs !

\- Je sais, tu me l'as martelé, toi aussi, à nouveau, encore et encore ! Mais je reste avec toi, parce que je l'ai choisi, que je n'ai su que trop tardivement qui j'aimais enfin, et que bien que plus ne soit possible entre nous je demeurerai à tes côtés – pour apaiser ton âme, pour payer le mal fait à Alérian !

\- Merci, Chalandra. Le but de mon voyage est bientôt proche. Mais, pour la dernière fois je veux souligner que tu n'avais pas à partager mon expiation !

\- J'ai participé à la créer, je ne réalisais pas… Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, mon Pirate !

Albator soupira, la main de la jeune femme rousse dans sa paume gantée, l'embrassant du plus légèrement possible de ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne publieras jamais ton bouquin ! ?

\- Mon bouquin est fini ! J'avais tant de matière ! J'aimerais te l'offrir, quand le moment sera venu. Aucune diffusion, juste une publication confidentielle. Le témoignage à jamais de mon amour pour toi !

\- Je me serais tellement réjoui, quelques semaines plus tôt… Tout en t'interdisant toute publication au passage !

Albator se dirigea vers la grande barre en bois de son cuirassé.

\- Lumiane a accepté de nous ouvrir son vortex. Une bénédiction de plus. J'y fonce… L'_Arcadia_ va y disparaître ! La mer d'étoiles et tous ces sangs versés ne me concernent plus ! Chalandra ?

La jeune femme rousse tenta quelque chose qui ressemblait à un salut Militaire.

\- A tes ordres, capitaine !

\- Merci…

* * *

La mine décomposée, le teint de papier mâché, sans aucune force, Albator tenta malgré tout de faire contenance honorable face à la Déesse Dorée apparue devant lui dans toute sa splendleur.

\- Je reviens… Ai-je encore une place ?

\- Vous avez toujours eu votre place, capitaine Albator ! Et vous n'arrivez toujours pas à me tutoyer ! ?

\- Je ne le pourrai jamais… Vous êtes magnifique, tous mes espoirs. Et je le réalise aujourd'hui plus que jamais ! Merci, Lumiane. Je reste !

\- Repose-toi, capitaine Albator. Mon Sanctuaire a été ouvert à tous ceux qui y demandaient asile. Bien que j'avoue que tu fus le seul à avoir trouvé le chemin jusqu'à ma planète, grâce au Pr Oyama, tout l'amour à bord de l'_Arcadia _! Je ne reviens jamais sur ma décision ! Je t'accueille, hier, aujourd'hui, et toutes les fois qu'il le faudra !

\- Il n'y a plus personne, soupira Albator, qui avait le plus grand mal à tenir sur ses deux jambes, tremblant comme une feuille, épuisé comme il ne l'avait jamais été autant de sa vie.

\- Bienvenue, fit la Déesse d'Or.

* * *

Praize, l'une des Suivantes de la Déesse s'approcha, s'agenouillant dans le froufrou de sa robe vert pâle.

\- Le Pirate s'est effondré de fatigue. Il y a-t-il quelque chose à faire ?

\- Non rien. Il doit se reposer.

\- Mais…

\- Je m'occupe de tout !

\- A vos ordres, ma Déesse.

* * *

Albator profondément endormi, Lumiane se pencha sur lui, passa juste une main amicale au-dessus de son front.

\- Tu es revenu. Je vais t'aider ! Dors paisiblement, Pirate. Tu l'as bien mérité. A bientôt !

Soudain rassurée, mais n'y croyant elle-même pas trop, Lumiane se retira, rejoignant sons grand sanctuaire pour des prières universelles.

La Déesse s'arrêta, ressentant de terribles pressions extérieures

« Mais dois-je œuvrer pour votre réconciliation ? Car c'est tout sauf la paix dont le futur est fait ! ».


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Alérian grimaça.

\- Par les dieux, ne le prends pas mal, Lumiane, mais pourquoi diantre parle-t-on de la paix éternelle alors que ce n'est nullement le cas ? ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi dérangé de toute mon existence !

\- Je suis désolée. Mais il le fallait absolument, s'excusa la Déesse Dorée.

\- En même temps, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort dans cette campagne paradisiaque, avoua le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou. Tout ce que je désire, en mot ou seulement à l'évocation d'une pensée, je l'obtiens ! C'est agréable, mais pas du tout gratifiant, si c'est bien là le terme approprié, je ne sais…

\- Tu as mérité toutes ces douceurs, assura Lumiane en l'étreignant soudain familièrement.

\- Oui, la vie est bien trop cruelle, gémit Alérian. J'en espérais tant. Elle a fait mine de tout me donner, avant de me le reprendre de la plus traître des façons !

\- Tu es toujours tellement enragé, murmura la créature divine. Je m'en doutais, voilà pourquoi je devais m'entretenir avec toi avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais il n'y a plus rien à faire ! hurla Alérian en se détournant.

\- Ton père est revenu sur ma planète après avoir, une fois de plus, lancé le processus de révolte de ceux de la Terre.

\- Le héros légendaire, ricana le jeune homme. Je ne l'avais ramené que pour ça, il pouvait bien le faire ! Mais je lui avais bien mâché la besogne en exterminant les Symphoras !

\- Non, pas si simple. L'_Arcadia_ a foncé sur Orgguédon qui elle fonçait vers la Terre pour une terrible collision. Il a bien été endommagé en dépit du soutien du _Karyu_ et du _Starlight_.

\- Mais laisse-moi deviner : ce jeune vieillard de Pirate s'en est sorti sans une égratignure ?

\- Oui.

\- En ce cas, il peut repartir en pérégrinations dans sa chère mer d'étoiles, et certainement avec Chalandra, qu'il ne me l'ait pas volée pour rien ! Je me trompe ?

\- Elle est avec lui. Mais pas de la façon que tu imagines ! ajouta précipitamment Lumiane. Ta mort les a détruits… Ton père est incapable de surmonter ce chagrin.

\- Il n'a qu'à sauter Chalandra ! Ça l'occupera, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse et aille voir ailleurs !

\- Là, c'est toi qui es cynique et injuste… Chalandra est quelque part celle qui l'a retenu de se foutre en l'air après avoir largué les derniers membres d'équipage et Clio sur Jura.

\- Il a viré tout le monde ? Il ne devait vraiment plus supporter le regard de tiers ! Il est revenu dans tes jupes ? Quelle force de caractère…

\- Alie cesse donc de jouer ce rôle infâme qui ne te ressemble en rien ! Le sujet est sérieux !

\- Et je pense chaque phrase que j'ai dite ! Pourquoi me relancer dans ma quiétude ? Je pourrais finir par m'y faire d'ici quelques siècles de mort !

\- Ton père est revenu sur ma planète. Je ne lui encore rien dit de ton Sarcophage d'énergie ?

\- Le quoi… ! ?

\- Quand tu as donné ton énergie pour la vie du petit de Danéïre, j'en ai gardé quelques fragments, tu es emprisonné avec eux dans un Sarcophage. Ce Sarcophage est ton ultime lien avec la vie !

\- Formi… De quoi voulais-tu vraiment me parler, Lumiane ?

\- Je vais proposer à ton père de ranimer le Sarcophage, pour que tu reviennes, temporairement. Ainsi vous pourrez parler, vous expliquer, en finir avec cet affrontement à mort père et fils qui n'aurait jamais dû vous diviser.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé !

\- Justement, il est temps que vous en parliez, enfin. Tu les as surpris, ils n'ont jamais plus pu aller plus loin. Tu t'es sacrifié et ton père a perdu toute raison de vivre en dépit de Chalandra qui est son invitée. Chalandra est son invitée sur l'_Arcadia,_ tu comprends ce que je veux te faire comprendre ?

\- Je ne veux pas comprendre ! Oui, qu'il me fasse revenir, je lui ferai la tête au carré !

\- Alie.

De la langue, Alérian s'humecta les lèvres, passant du coq à l'âne.

\- Le bébé de Danéïre ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Elle le porte vaillamment. Elle doit être très prudente, suivie en permanence, mais elle est sauve et lui aussi.

\- Lui ? Un garçon ?

\- Lui : le bébé. Je n'ai pas à trahir un secret médical ! Si c'était un garçon, tu aurais idée d'un prénom ?

\- N'importe quoi, juste que ça ne commence pas en « AL », histoire de rompre avec une détestable habitude familiale !

Lumiane ne dit rien, se contentant d'un profond soupir, constatant que la situation était peut-être encore pire qu'elle ne l'avait envisagée !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Tout de noir vêtu, en chemise, pantalons et légères bottes aux pieds, Albator se présenta dans la grande salle de la Déesse Dorée.

\- Puis-je vous demander combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

\- Environ un mois de ton temps. Mais quand arriveras-tu donc à me tutoyer ?

\- J'ai essayé, je l'ai répété en tête, et je n'y parviens pas. D'autant plus que je suis revenu quémander votre hospitalité… Un mois, c'est si long ! Chalandra ?

\- Je ne l'ai bien évidemment pas laissée sur l'_Arcadia_ à tourner en cage entre Toshiro et Tori-San ! Elle occupe un petit pavillon de mon domaine, servie, mais attendant de tes nouvelles. Jusque-là, et pour un moment encore, je dois la laisser dans l'incertitude.

\- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai été au plus mal, j'avoue. J'ai failli commettre le pire envers moi-même, mais je ne pouvais l'abandonner dans un cuirassé vide, même s'il l'aurait ramené chez elle… En fait, je ne sais plus rien. Et de ne plus être capable de quoi que ce soit est peut-être pire que les démons noirs que je redoutais m'habiter…

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse à t'apporter. C'est ta vie, ton caractère. Tu as toujours fait merveille dans toutes tes épreuves.

Le grand brun balafré eut un profond soupir.

\- Les combats, cela a toujours été ma tasse de thé, bien que j'aie horreur du thé, ou alors à dose homéopathique ! Je ne suis bon que quand il s'agit de foncer et de tout atomiser… Mais gérer des sentiments, surtout privés, je n'en suis pas capable, la preuve vient d'en être faite de la plus tragique manière qui soit…

Albator frémit soudain, presque en colère comme il ne l'avait jamais été en face de Lumiane.

\- Lumiane, Déesse… Je suis revenu pour apaiser mon cœur et mon âme bien que je ne le mérite pas… Je ne souhaite plus qu'oublier, même si je répète à nouveau que je ne mérite pas cette absolution… Pourquoi me ramener à ma traîtrise ?

\- Suis-moi, Albator, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Après un hoquet, ce fut l'œil écarquillé d'horreur que le grand brun balafré s'effondra littéralement, dos à une colonne, ses jambes ne le portant plus.

\- Un Sarcophage, tu as dit ! s'épouvanta-t-il en utilisant pour la toute première fois le tutoiement face à la grande Déesse. Mais Alérian est mort là-dedans !

\- Non, il est en état de vie suspendue, rectifia Lumiane. Sa vie effectivement ne tient qu'à un fil ! Tu as le choix de le ramener…

\- Il va me trucider…

\- Possible, admit la Déesse Dorée. J'ai été le voir durant ton interminable sommeil. Il est en rage comme à l'instant où il t'a découvert embrassant Chalandra à pleine bouche et la caressant sous les vêtements que tu étais sur le point de lui ôter !

\- Je ne le sais que trop… Je le ressasse depuis toutes ces semaines. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour le passé… Et Alérian est mon fils, il ne me pardonnera jamais !

\- Possible, ou pas, souffla Lumiane. Il a souffert, tu as enduré de terribles épreuves dont la perte de sa mère. Vous avez à parler, c'est la seule chose dont je sois sûre !

Albator eut un regard pour le Sarcophage où son fils semblait reposer tellement paisiblement !

\- Il va me tuer sans me laisser le temps de l'ouvrir, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ce ne sera pas encore vraiment Alérian. Il s'agira de sa projection astrale. Il t'entendra, vous vous parlerez.

Albator soupira, sans plus un mot.

\- Et je vous prie de ne pas vous entretuer ! siffla la Déesse Dorée avec une colère qui lui était très inhabituelle ! Ma planète est pour la paix, la sérénité éternelle, je ne tolèrerai aucun règlement de comptes finissant dans le sang !

Albator avait un moment marché de long en large, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Mais mon souhait le plus cher est de m'excuser, de lui faire comprendre que ce sont mes hormones de vieux – contrairement à ceux d'un « ado attardé » comme m'a qualifié Zéro – qui m'ont conduit à embrasser son amie…

\- Tu es si heureux depuis que Chalandra a révélé ses profonds sentiments envers toi, remarqua Lumiane.

\- Et je ne peux…

\- Chalandra, la première concernée, elle t'a choisie, gronda la Déesse Dorée. Ce fut dans les pires conditions, j'en conviens, et la trahison envers Alie ne tolère aucun pardon ! Mais c'est ainsi…

\- Alie m'en veut toujours ?

De la tête, Lumiane approuva.

\- Et bien plus que je ne le pensais. Je peux le ramener, pour cette entrevue ? Ensuite, quelle que soit la décision, la tienne ou la sienne, ce sera définitif !

\- A vos ordres, Déesse !

\- En ce cas, parlez-vous enfin, les balafrés !

Et après le grand geste, très théâtral, de la Souveraine de la planète idéale, Alérian et Albator se retrouvèrent face à face pour la plus impitoyable des explications.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

\- Tu sais que tu as beaucoup de chance, Alie ! ?

\- De quoi ? ! se révolta le jeune homme aux propos de son père. Comment oses-tu parler ainsi ? De la chance ! ?

\- Oui, insista Albator. Danéïre porte votre enfant, tu vas pouvoir le vivre en direct, avec juste un peu de retard. Ce sera le bonheur de toute une vie. Moi, j'en ai été privé, je ne l'ai découvert qu'à tes quinze ans révolus ! Oh oui, tu peux me croire, Alérian, tu as la chance de pouvoir être avec la femme que tu aimes et le bébé de votre amour !

\- En parlant de femme aimée, tu m'as volé Chalandra ! rugit Alérian.

\- Je ne le sais que trop. C'est juste arrivé ainsi…

\- « juste arrivé ainsi »… Voilà un fameux raccourci qui ne peut que t'arranger ! Je t'avais dit que Chalandra m'était précieuse. Elle est allée sur ton _Arcadia_ et rien ne t'aurait retenu de lui sauter dessus si je n'étais arrivé…

\- Et elle aurait accepté de m'accueillir, rectifia le grand brun balafré avec ironie, son naturel refusant de se faire piétiner, même par son propre et seul fils. Chalandra est entièrement libre de ses sentiments, de sa vie, de son corps. Elle et moi, nous avons commis une terrible erreur, j'en conviens et je ne cesse de me le reprocher depuis toutes ces semaines !

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe, tes prétendues contritions, gronda Alérian. J'aimais Chalandra, nous étions ensemble, et tu as voulu y mettre ta queue !

\- Tu es injuste et injurieux, Alie. Bien que je reconnaisse que si tu n'étais arrivé, Chalandra et moi aurions tenté notre chance… avoua Albator. Mais ce seul instant a confirmé l'infime sensation de mes hormones en folie « d'ado attardé » comme l'aurait rectifié Warius : Chalandra a pris sa décision.

\- Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit…

\- Forcément, tu as filé, tu es parti mourir !

\- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec un traître de ton espèce !

L'ombre de Chalandra se projeta dans la discussion entre les deux Mâles balafrés.

\- Je suis la seule responsable de cette tragédie ! Et j'ai bel et bien choisi, en adulte. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches, Alie, et je ne regrette pas un instant avec toi ! C'est juste que la destinée me menait à ton père et non à toi !

\- Chalandra…

Paraissant apaisé, mais toujours dans le refus de la discussion, Alérian s'était dirigé vers l'une des rivières d'or de la planète, s'était assis sur un rocher de la berge, pensif au possible.

Bien que sachant le déranger, mais conscient aussi qu'il fallait absolument le bousculer dans ses retranchements, Albator l'avait suivi, observé, avant de s'approcher.

\- Nous n'avions pas à mêler Chalandra à notre opposition. Lumiane l'a choisi sans nous consulter toi et moi. Et Chalandra a enfin pu exprimer ses sentiments les plus profonds.

\- Elle ne veut plus de moi…

\- Chalandra a fait son choix, insista à nouveau le grand brun balafré.

\- Et moi, je deviens quoi ? gémit Alérian. Chalandra a apprécié ma fraîcheur pour finir dans tes bras de barbon ! Je dois l'accepter ? Jamais ! C'est hors de question ! C'est impossible !

Albator soupira, glissant légèrement les mains sur les côtés de ses pantalons noirs.

\- Lumiane t'a ramené, quelles sont tes intentions, Alie ? Moi, je ne peux plus rien, je n'ai plus d'excuses à avancer… Je suis ton père, j'ai commis l'impardonnable erreur d'avoir songé avoir une chance avec une femme qui me plaisait infiniment. C'est arrivé, il n'y aura jamais rien qui pourra nous ramener en arrière dans le temps…

Albator soupira à nouveau.

\- Lumiane te donnant une nouvelle chance de vie, à quoi vas-tu l'utiliser ?

\- Je retourne dans la République Indépendante de Warius ! Danéïre en est une des citoyennes, elle porte notre enfant ! Et j'ai été durant plus d'un an commandant de Destroyer ! Oui, ma vie est là-bas, et surtout cela implique que ce sera bien loin de toi !

\- Alie…

\- Je ne veux plus rien avoir avec toi ou Chalandra ! hurla encore Alérian. Disparaissez de ma vie, ou de ma mort ! Je vous hais de toutes les fibres de mon corps et de mon âme ! Vas pourrir aux Enfers, papa ! Toi, Chalandra, et toute la saloperie de progéniture que vous pourriez engendrer et que je vomis de tout mon être !

Et sur sur ces pires mots vengeurs, Alérian retourna vers les temples du Sanctuaire de Lumiane.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

De son pas léger, aérien même, la Déesse du Sanctuaire Doré s'approcha de son hôte borgne et balafré qui était assis sur une des souches bordant le lac scintillant aux reflets roses.

Le vent agitant sa longue chevelure bleu nuit, elle demeura un moment silencieuse à côté de lui.

\- Tout a foiré. Et j'en suis en partie responsable, murmura Lumiane. J'ai voulu une confrontation pour vous réconcilier et ce fut tout l'inverse… J'en suis désolée. Je n'ai pas mesuré la fureur d'Alérian, même dans la mort…

\- Il fallait que nous nous parlions, vous aviez raison, Lumiane. Mais rien n'a effectivement tourné comme vous le pensiez ! Nous nous sommes au final déchirés au possible ! Il n'a rien voulu entendre, je n'ai pas su trouver les mots. C'était son cœur qui était ouvert en deux, et qui saignait à l'infini… Ses vingt ans n'ont pas supporté les épreuves de la vie. Bien que ce soit moi qui l'ai poignardé dans le dos alors que j'étais le dernier dont il s'attendait à la trahison… Il m'avait envoyé Chalandra sur l'_Arcadia_ en toute confiance… Je l'ai trahi…

\- Tu as suivi les élans de ton cœur, tout comme Alérian avait obéi aux siens peu avant toi, remarqua la Déesse Dorée. Si on peut observer de l'extérieur, on dira que vous les deux Coqs avez tenté votre chance pour cette Poule. Alérian a trompé sa solitude, son abandon quelque part, ignorant pour la Danéïre de son cœur. Et toi, Albator, tu as trouvé une nouvelle rose, toute en rousseur, et qui ne demande qu'à t'aimer de toute son âme !

\- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, je vomis ma propre attitude, mais je ne peux plus rien rattraper. Même revenu à la vie, mon fils me hait, il ne me pardonnera jamais d'avoir seulement posé les mains sur la peau et le corps de Chalandra… Oui, en cinq ans, nous avons tenté de nous entendre, de nous comprendre, de nous découvrir – mais tout cela pour ce gâchis… Lumiane, il y a une solution à cette tragédie ?

\- Non. Il n'y a que vos caractères, qu'ils s'adaptent ou non. Alie n'est plus le jeune ado encore malléable que tu as rencontré il y a cinq ans. Alérian est devenu un homme, un commandant de Destroyer ! Tu n'as plus à le morigéner comme un garçonnet, ou à lui donner des ordres alors qu'il sait parfaitement lui aussi diriger un cuirassé !

\- C'est un homme, je le sais. Mais qu'ai-je manqué pour ne plus le comprendre ? Ou quels ont été les démons qui m'ont habité pour que je pose seulement les doigts sur sa copine ?

\- Chalandra compris, a choisi. Mais dans sa totale solitude, Alérian n'a rien compris, rien accepté, remarqua Lumiane. Vous étiez si fusionnels, vous êtes désormais séparés au possible ! Ça me désole… Et je crains qu'il n'y ait rien qui puisse jamais vous rapprocher, tous les deux, le père et le fils, les guerriers, les balafrés, les guerriers légendaires des mers d'étoiles !

Albator se leva brusquement, mains sur les hanches, tout raidi dans sa propre colère.

\- J'ai perdu complètement mon fils en voulant aller dans une explication… Il n'a pu rien entendre, dans sa rage… Je le comprends tant, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec chacune de ses fureurs… Et au lieu de me réconcilier avec lui, je l'ai définitivement perdu. Il y a un espoir romanesque… ?

\- Non. Son _Starlight_ vient le chercher, il s'en va.

\- Il a donc mis sa menace, ou plutôt juste sa mise en garde à exécution… soupira Albator, la tête dans les mains, accablé au possible. J'ai perdu mon enfant, bien plus que s'il était véritablement mort… Je suis en dessous de tout, je suis un moins que rien, et Alie l'a compris en me rejetant pour toute la vie ! Il y a une chance que… Lumiane ?

\- Non, c'est une histoire entre toi et lui, murmura Lumiane. Je ne peux rien.

\- Il y a encore… ? souffla Albator ?

\- Non… gémit la Déesse alors que le _Starlight_ était en approche, venant chercher son capitaine !

* * *

\- Oshryn…

\- Capitaine, je ne vous espérais plus… Je suis tellement heureux ! Quels sont nos ordres ?

\- Laissez-moi d'abord reprendre contact avec mes obligations… Je suis toujours officier de la République Indépendante ?

\- Tu n'as cessé de l'être, capitaine, mon ami ! Le _Starlight_ est à toi ! Tu le veux ?

\- Je le réclame, j'en ai besoin, il ne me reste que ça. Je vais m'assurer de la liberté de mon système solaire, ensuite j'irai auprès de Danéïre !

\- A tes ordres, capitaine !

Et, heureux au possible, le jeune homme second du _Starlight_ salua impeccablement.

\- Partons, ordonna rageusement Alérian. Il n'y a plus rien qui me retienne ici !

Et de toute la force de ses réacteurs, le Destroyer fonça vers la mer d'étoiles.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Sorti de la douche, Alérian finit de se sécher, enfilant des vêtements légers.

\- Je pensais que nous allions rejoindre Marina que sa République a discrètement mandatée pour être témoin de la liberté retrouvée de la Terre ? fit Oshryn qui patientait dans le salon.

\- Oui, indirectement. On fera la jonction avec le _Karyu_ qui observe déjà le retour de la population à la surface là où c'est déjà possible, et veillant également à ce que les Drakkars ne reviennent pas ! expliqua son capitaine.

Alérian passa les doigts dans ses boucles d'acajou.

\- Je ne m'y ferai jamais ! gronda-t-il.

\- Tu as juste changé, capitaine, glissa Oshryn.

Alérian jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir le plus proche, y apercevant la mèche d'un blanc éclatant qui tranchait dans sa crinière, à hauteur de sa tempe gauche.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Oshryn.

\- Cette mèche est un terrible symbole de mes épreuves, de ma mort… Elle demeurera, à jamais…

Alérian tritura sa casquette.

\- Je peux vraiment reprendre mon poste aux commandes du _Starlight_ ?

\- Oui, sinon Warius n'aurait pas avalisé ma demande quand j'ai reçu ton appel pour venir te chercher sur cette étrange planète ! Lui et moi avons eu du mal à croire à ton message…

\- J'imagine, sourit Alérian. Un mort n'est pas censé envoyer ses codes d'identification ! Je n'étais pas non véritablement physiquement présent lors de l'explication avec mon père, c'est juste après que Lumiane m'a libéré du Sarcophage. Là, je suis de retour et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter !

\- Communication entrante, avertit Rahog l'ordinateur central du Destroyer. C'est le commandant Zéro.

\- Je te confirme que je suis bien vivant, Warius ! lança Alérian.

\- J'en suis heureux à un point que tu n'imagines pas, Alie ! se réjouit Warius. Sans compter que le désespoir de ton père brisait le cœur !

\- Ne me parle pas de lui ! rugit le jeune homme. J'ai d'ailleurs introduit une demande officielle pour obtenir la nationalité de ta République !

\- Heureusement que nos procédures sont longues, tu auras le temps de retrouver tes esprits. Quant à Danéïre, elle finit sa grossesse au ranch.

Le visage d'Alérian s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

\- J'ai très hâte ! Mais je dois d'abord rassurer mes Tuteurs et m'assurer que la Terre ne risque plus rien… Les Erguls et la flottille de Gamalthine rôdent toujours dans la mer d'étoiles, il faudra pouvoir en finir une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Je parie que tu as une idée, glissa Warius.

\- On ne peut pas passer son temps à dégommer toutes les Symphoras dont on croise la route. Il faut vraiment frapper à la tête si l'occasion se présente.

\- Là, tu parles d'Elomène leur Souveraine Noire !

De la tête, Alérian approuva.

\- Tu t'attaques à un trop gros morceau, murmura Warius, sombre et préoccupé.

\- La mère de Maetel était sa sœur. J'espère croiser prochainement le Galaxy Express, Maetel justement pourra me dire si c'est une bonne idée ou une utopie !

Alérian marqua un temps de suspension, le regard de Warius quasiment rivé sur la mèche blanche de sa crinière.

\- On s'y fait ! assura-t-il.

\- Qu'importe, tu es de retour est c'est la seule chose importante ! Le temps que tu me rejoignes et tu croiseras Marina avant de repartir pour ma République.

\- A bientôt, fit Alérian.

* * *

Clio finit son verre d'alcool blanc et reposa le verre sur la table.

\- Tu trembles, remarqua doucement son père.

\- Alérian est en vie, Lumiane l'a sauvé, préservé. Mais il est dans une telle colère ! Il va lui falloir du temps pour pardonner à son père d'avoir tenté de vivre sa vie !

\- On ne peut pas dire que ton ami se soit comporté de façon élégante envers lui, poursuivit Pline (*)

\- Il l'a payé un prix bien élevé, soupira Clio en laissant échapper une larme. Maintenant, il mérite un peu de paix et de retrouver l'amour auprès de Chalandra.

\- Tu l'apprécies à présent, cette jeune femme ?

\- Elle aime profondément Albator. Je ne pouvais que l'accepter au nom de mon amitié pour lui ! Et c'est ainsi qu'Alie devra finalement faire !

\- J'espère que ce jeune homme pourra entendre ta prière. Mais s'il est aussi enragé que tu me l'expliques, cela ne sera pas facile pour lui de se remettre en question… Il a l'orgueil de son père aussi, reconnaître sa part de torts exigera un sacré travail sur lui-même.

\- J'ai confiance en lui. Son amour pour son père finira par remonter. Il se réjouira pour lui. Et cela commencera par ses retrouvailles avec Danéïre qui seront un baume précieux à son cœur !

De la main, elle épousseta le plan de travail.

\- Je vais à l'alambic nous tirer encore une pinte de nourriture !

(*) Pline est une création de The Beautiful Cleopatra


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Lorha et Mulien Schormel serrèrent interminablement Alérian contre leur cœur.

\- Cela aura été la pire des peurs que tu nous auras faite dans ta jeune vie !

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes intentions, s'excusa le jeune homme. J'étais en réalité complètement incapable de réfléchir. Je ne voulais que mourir après ce que mon père m'avait fait…

Les larmes envahirent soudain les yeux d'Alérian, embuant ses prunelles d'un vert magnétique, avant de couler sur ses joues.

\- Albator a été plus que maladroit, admit Lorha en passant ses doigts dans la longue mèche de neige. Il aurait dû attendre, se retenir.

\- Mais plus encore que toi qui es si jeune, il sait depuis toujours qu'il faut vivre à vitesse-lumière toutes les sensations qui se présentent, ajouta Mulien en étreignant plus encore le jeune homme pour le consoler.

\- En me piquant ma petite amie ? sanglota ce dernier.

\- Il a commis une terrible erreur de jugement, poursuivit son Tuteur. Il va vivre avec ce remord pour le reste de sa vie. Son désespoir…

\- … déchirait le cœur, j'ai déjà entendu ça !

Alérian essuya rageusement ses joues ruisselantes.

\- Ma vie est dans la République Indépendante, je vais y partir et y rester avec Dana et le bébé qu'elle attend. Je vais avoir ma propre famille, je n'aurai besoin de rien d'autre ! Et que personne ne s'avise jamais d'y toucher, je peux me transformer en véritable démon si on s'approche des miens.

\- Ca je veux bien le croire, murmura Mulien à l'oreille du jeune homme.

* * *

Alérian avait passé quarante-huit heures dans la base souterraine d'Heiligenstadt, puis il s'était à nouveau séparé de ses Tuteurs, reprenant sa navette de commandement pour regagner le _Starlight_.

\- Direction la République Indépendante ? s'enquit Oshryn qui était venu l'accueillir sur le pont d'envol.

\- Oui, je rentre chez moi !

\- Le commandant Zéro et son épouse t'attendent à ton appartement.

\- Je vais les voir ! se réjouit Alérian.

Le jeune homme se précipita à son tout petit univers, y retrouvant ses deux amis de cœur et de combats.

\- Je craignais de vous rater…

\- Qu'importait, remarqua Marina en serrant ses mains gantées. Nous n'en avons plus que quelques semaines ici de mission secrète pour nous assurer que ta Terre est bien sauve, même sans plus nous mêler à un affrontement. Nous nous serions retrouvés dans la République, comme c'est bel et bien ce qui nous attend dans un futur proche.

\- Contente de te revoir, Marina.

\- Tu es magnifique, Alérian, un jeune grand fauve dans toute sa splendeur !

\- Merci, fit Alérian en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Warius passa le bras autour des épaules de son frère de cœur.

\- Marina est venue dans un but infiniment personnel, releva-t-il.

\- Oui, pour toi ! gloussa le jeune homme. Veinard !

\- Je rectifie : pour toi, assura Warius en flattant avec infiniment de tendresse la nuque de son jeune ami.

\- Moi ? s'étonna Alérian avec une curiosité naïve et adorable dans le regard.

\- J'ai à te parler de Danéïre, de votre petit. J'ai des centaines de photos, des vidéos. Tu vas avoir les jours de voyage de retour à la République pour rattraper cinq mois de grossesse dont tu ignorais tout !

\- C'est merveilleux… Et ça me fait très peur, souffla Alérian, déstabilisé au possible, ne sachant si soudain il avait envie de tout découvrir !

Marina éclata de rire, passa les paumes sur les pans de sa tunique rose, puis dans les macarons de ses boucles bleu pâle.

\- Ne sois donc pas angoissé, Alie : c'est ton petit et toute ta vie à venir. Tu verras, c'est merveilleux ! Tu vas vivre avec Dana la fin de sa grossesse. Contrairement à Warius et moi tu n'auras pas des bébés déjà tous dodus, ayant à te connaître et inversement. Ton enfant saura même tout de toi avant de pointer le petit bout de son nez, et tu vas l'adorer !

\- Merci, Marina. Si seulement mon père avait su ce que je pouvais ressentir avant d'embrasser ma petite amie à bouche que veux-tu et ne la tripote tout partout !

Se dégageant, Alérian se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'y enfermant.

Marina eut un regard désolé pour l'homme de sa vie.

\- Warius, il est si remonté… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il pardonne jamais…

\- Il le faudra bien, soupira Warius, peiné au possible.

\- Et si… ? gémit la Mécanoïde aquatique.

\- Je ne veux pas l'envisager ! rugit Warius, le cœur brisé.

* * *

Recroquevillé sur son lit, Alérian finit d'éventrer l'oreiller.

« Pourquoi as-tu tout saccagé, papa ? Tu as commis l'impardonnable, et je t'ai perdu ! Et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Mais je dois te haïr pour ta trahison ! Nous n'aurons plus rien avoir ensemble, jamais… ».


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Une femme aux cheveux gris était venue au devant du visiteur qui avait arrêté sa voiture dans la grande cour du ranch.

\- Bienvenue. Je suis Sokka, je m'occupe du domaine en l'absence des Zéros. Vous, vous ne pouvez qu'être Alérian Rheindenbach !

\- En effet. Et ce ranch est encore plus beau qu'auparavant ! Avancerais-je que vous êtes Mécanoïde pour parvenir à faire tourner la propriété, vous occuper des jumeaux et prendre soin de Danéïre ?

\- Bien vu, jeune homme. Warius m'a fait toutes ses recommandations, je serai aux petits soins pour vous !

\- Je vous en remercie.

\- Vous paraissez épuisé, reprit-elle après qu'on soit venu prendre les bagages d'Alérian pour les amener à l'intérieur.

\- Du repos ne sera effectivement pas du luxe, admit ce dernier. Je ne suis de toute façon plus bon à grand-chose dans cet état de fatigue… Où est Danéïre ?

\- Marina l'a installée dans l'un des appartements entourant le patio, ainsi Dana a accès à toutes les commodités sans effort. Vu l'heure, elle doit justement être dans le jardin… Comme l'a suggéré Warius, je ne lui ai rien dit, mais je vais la prévenir d'une visite afin que le choc ne soit pas trop rude !

\- Je vous en prie.

* * *

\- Oh, Alie, je ne t'espérais plus… murmura Danéïre. Et tu as dû en voir de belles si j'en crois cette mèche blanche…

\- Une très longue histoire. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te plaise. Mais je ne suis surtout revenu que pour notre bébé, et pas pour évoquer de fâcheux souvenirs !

\- Je te comprends. Je ne te poserai aucune question. Tu me parleras, si tu veux. En revanche, il faut que je t'explique pour mon silence…

\- Marina a été une très agréable messagère. Tu as eu raison et tort. Tu devais me le dire, mais ensuite me prier de regagner mes pénates pour me battre pour la Terre ! Mais qu'importe, je suis présent et nous allons l'attendre ensemble, ce bébé !

Danéïre passa les mains sur ses joues humides, son regard bleu glace éperdu d'amour pour l'homme de sa vie.

\- Quel bonheur, mon Alie ! Aujourd'hui, je suis comblée par les dieux ! Ton père doit être fou de joie, non, bien qu'il soit encore fort jeune pour devenir papy !

Le visage d'Alérian se durcit instantanément.

\- Je ne parle plus à mon père !

\- D'accord…

Quittant sa chaise longue, Danéïre se blottit contre le jeune homme.

\- Faisons quelques pas, l'inaction me pèse et je retrouverai bien assez tôt le lit.

\- Tu dois être extrêmement prudente !

\- Je sais, on m'a déjà fait toutes les recommandations d'usage, mais j'apprécie que tu prennes soin de moi !

Elle sourit soudain, mutine.

\- Est-ce que tu veux connaître le sexe de ce bébé ?

Alérian tressaillit, des émotions inconnues et violentes le secouant tout entier.

* * *

Chalandra très discrète depuis plusieurs jours, l'évitant même, Albator avait fini par aller la débusquer près des volières.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

\- Un problème insoluble, je le crains.

\- Parle m'en, pria le grand brun balafré. C'est toujours plus facile d'y réfléchir à deux, à ce problème !

La belle rousse secoua négativement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment de te faire plus de peine que tu n'en ressens depuis toutes ces semaines… soupira-t-elle.

Albator demeura un moment silencieux, ses doigts se crispant légèrement sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

\- Tu souhaites rentrer sur Terre, c'est ça ?

\- Oui… Cette vie est merveilleuse dans cet endroit préservé de tout, mais ce n'est pas une vie ! lâcha Chalandra. Tu n'étais venu t'y réfugier que parce que tu croyais à la mort d'Alie… La vie justement se poursuit hors de la planète de Lumiane. La Terre est sauve mais les Erguls sévissent toujours !

\- Ta famille te manque aussi, compléta Albator.

\- Bien moins que je ne l'aurais cru puisque je suis avec toi… Sauf que rien n'est plus possible entre nous.

\- Je ne peux pas lui faire plus de mal, reconnut le grand brun balafré. Et ce même s'il ne veut plus jamais me revoir…

Chalandra tenta un petit sourire.

\- Et puis, j'ai fini mon bouquin sur toi ! J'ai à contacter mon éditeur habituel !

\- Pas une bonne idée, marmonna Albator. Mais nous ne pouvons rester indéfiniment ici et je n'ai pas non plus le droit de te priver de la vie réelle ! J'étais prêt à m'enterrer ici pour pleurer Alie, cela ne se justifie plus… Clio et Warius doivent également s'inquiéter, j'ai à les rassurer !

\- Nous partons ? interrogea la jeune femme.

\- Oui ! Il faut trouver le moyen ultime contre les Erguls car il est impensable de redouter leur retour un jour !

Chalandra sourit plus largement.

\- Merci, mon bel amour !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Rien que pour faire plaisir à son compagnon, Danéïre s'était fait conduire à la Clinique pour une échographie supplémentaire.

\- Regarde, il est en pleine forme, notre petit bonhomme !

\- Il est superbe ! assura Alérian qui en réalité ne distinguait pas grand-chose !

\- Je vais passer à la projection 3D, prévint le gynécologue.

\- C'est vraiment lui ? souffla Alérian à la vision si réaliste du bébé que portait Danéïre.

\- Je peux vous assurer que votre amie n'attend pas des jumeaux, rit le gynécologue. Votre petit garçon est en parfaite santé. Les premiers mois furent quasiment tragiques, mais depuis quelques semaines tout semble presque rentré dans l'ordre, enfin pour une grossesse normale je veux dire. Ce fut aussi inexplicable que miraculeux !

\- Dana va bien ? insista Alérian.

\- Ma patiente est en bonne santé, mais vu la façon dont sa grossesse a commencé, je continue à lui conseiller la prudence. En revanche, elle peut davantage se mouvoir, sortir, s'amuser, mais sans se fatiguer. Je tiens à la suivre au maximum, le moindre écart pourrait toujours conduire à une issue fatale. Je suis trop direct, Alérian ?

\- Je ne veux que la vérité, ça me change, grommela le jeune homme. Je suis revenu, je prendrai grand soin d'elle à présent. Je suivrai tous vos conseils !

\- Je ne l'entendais pas autrement, remarqua le gynécologue. Je vous ai enregistré les deux versions de l'échographie !

* * *

De retour au ranch, Alérian ouvrit la portière de son tout-terrain couleur d'or à sa passagère.

\- Mais c'est qu'on est prévenant au possible, M. Rheindenbach, sourit Danéïre.

\- Je dois apprendre dans l'urgence, mais certaines choses me plaisent dans ce futur rôle de père qui me semble encore bien nébuleux !

\- Tu assimiles très bien de façon expresse, tous l'ont constaté à l'Académie Militaire ! s'amusa Danéïre. Et tu seras un papa génial, même si je t'ai pris au dépourvu !

\- Je préfère ce genre de nouvelle à celle d'une invasion de Drakkars ! Quoique… Ça m'est quand même tombé dessus comme une sacrée masse !

\- Je devine. Je suis désolée…

\- Mais j'en suis heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte ! se réjouit Alérian en la ramenant dans le salon bleu du ranch.

Silencieuse et prévenante, Sokka servit du thé glacé aux deux jeunes gens avant de se retirer.

\- Je réalise néanmoins parfaitement que je t'ai pris au dépourvu, qu'on n'avait pas vraiment parlé de fonder une famille, je n'ignore pas que c'est un peu compliqué pour toi…

Alérian serra la main de la jeune femme au teint hâlé, au regard bleu glace et à la chevelure d'ébène.

\- Rien ne sera plus complexe que ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières semaines, soupira Alérian en s'assombrissant. Là, même si c'est un peu compliqué à assimiler, j'apprécie et je suis heureux au possible !

\- Tu es sincère ?

\- Je ne te mentirais jamais sur un tel sujet, Dana !

\- En ce cas, je peux te dire à nouveau que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Alie !

Alérian enlaça la femme de sa vie, avant de se pencher pour poser sa joue sur le ventre qui gonflait sous la plus merveilleuse des promesses d'avenir.

* * *

S'apprêtant à quitter le système solaire de la Terre, Warius et Marina finissaient leurs derniers préparatifs.

Unabara s'annonça, sans manières particulières, ce qui était plus qu'inhabituel au vétéran de la flotte Indépendante !

\- J'ai reçu un message !

\- Si ce n'est pas une déclaration de guerre, nous rentrons chez nous ! aboya le commandant du _Karyu_.

\- Oui et non… C'est le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, il arrive, il revient ! De ce que j'ai compris de ses mots laconiques : il compte ramener Chalandra sur Terre puis toujours se casser et disparaître !

\- En ce cas, j'ai deux mots à dire à cette vieille canaille et il ne s'en tirera pas indemne ! gronda Warius.

\- Warius ! se récrièrent son épouse et son vieil ami.

\- Il est temps que ce Pirate entende raison ! poursuivit Warius. Il me gonfle avec ses soudains grands sentiments alors que c'était le Pirate guerrier qu'on avait été débusquer ! Oui, je l'attends de pied ferme. Nous ne partirons pas avant que je n'ai eu une bonne conversation avec lui !

\- Bien, nous attendrons, céda Marina, qui ne comprenait rien aux intentions de son mari.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

De fait, face à son ami borgne et balafré, Warius n'avait pas mâché ses mots.

\- J'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de jouer ta Diva de Pirate et de nous tous soumettre aux pires tensions, de disparaître à chaque fois au gré de tes envies suicidaires ! A présent, tu cesses de tourner en boucle, tu cesses de geindre et tu prends ta vie en mains !

\- Mais, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait ! protesta Albator, pris de court par l'interpellation qui était la dernière à laquelle il s'était attendu ! De quoi peux-tu donc bien parler, Warius ?

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, Albator ? reprit Warius, plus doucement, faisant s'asseoir le Pirate dans son salon du _Karyu_, lui servant un verre de vin rouge millésimé de sa République. Tu ne veux donc rien modifier à tes nouvelles intentions ? Un jour tu veux mourir, un jour tu veux vivre, un jour tu veux être un mort-vivant !

\- De quoi ? ! Un « mort-vivant » ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux…

Warius serra les poings, toute sa personne furieuse, mais son regard de façon opposée triste au possible.

\- Albator, je ne reviens pas sur ce qui s'est passé. Mais le présent là c'est Alérian et la famille qu'il s'apprête à fonder dans ma République, et toi c'est Chalandra qui est là pour toute ta vie. Aussi, arrête de tergiverser…

\- … Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait jeter par ton fils…

\- Cette histoire-là, je l'ai entendue et répétée, de vos deux points de vues ! reprit Warius avec virulence. Alie croyait avoir une touche, il s'est trompé, tu as eu ta chance et tu as eu raison.

\- Et ce que j'ai fait à Alie…

\- La ferme, Albator ! rugit Warius en faisant les cent pas. La situation actuelle est pourtant claire : Alérian découvre sa vie de futur papa dans ma République, et toi tu as donc toute liberté ici avec Chalandra !

\- Mais à quoi veux-tu venir, Warius ? s'étonna Albator. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de possible avec Chalandra, si je l'avais compris je n'aurais pas brisé le cœur de mon fils !

\- La ferme ! répéta Warius, poings serrés, presque paré par pour des points sur les i un peu forcée ! Tous les parents se sacrifient pour leur progéniture, toi et moi le savons, mais seul toi avons mené cette affirmation jusqu'à l'abnégation absolue ! Alie est parti rejoindre sa vie, il va enfin trouver la paix, tu as donc tout le loisir d'accepter l'amour !

\- Warius…

\- Chalandra est venue à toi de son plein gré, elle t'a dans la peau à un point absolu, celle d'une amoureuse de folie ! Tu as le droit de l'aimer, tu peux laisser parler tes sentiments !

\- Warius…

\- Albator, tu es un adulte, tu sais que j'ai entièrement raison ! Chalandra est pour toi, tu la mérites et elle ne voit plus que toi dans sa vie. C'est rare, un tel sentiment !

\- Je l'ai volée à Alie…

\- Oui, c'est une évidence, c'est une réalité, et c'est du passé ! asséna encore Warius. Alérian a sa vie à venir, Danéïre, et leur bébé à naître. Toi, tu as donc Chalandra et tous vos projets de vie ! Ce dernier point me semble une évidence, il me semblait que même un obtus comme toi aurait fini par percuter !

\- Chalandra…

\- Oui ! reprit Warius, rageur au possible, poings sur les hanches, le regard fulminant. Elle est libre, tu l'aimes comme plus jamais tu ne devais espérais avoir ce sentiment pour une femme ! Alors, vas-y, sans plus aucun remords !

\- Alie…

\- La trahison est faite, rien ne reviendra là-dessus, rien ne l'effacera, murmura Warius d'une voix plus douce et chagrinée au possible. Le saccage est complet, mais du chef seul du gamin fou furieux et incapable de revenir sur ses propres sentiments, il a ton épouvantable orgueil !

Warius posa les mains sur les épaules de son ami borgne et balafré, le forçant à le regarder en face.

\- Albator, par sa résurrection et sa fuite même, Alérian te laisse Chalandra. Elle est à toi, entièrement ! Alors, elle et toi, arrêtez de vous tourner autour, de ne presque plus oser vous regarder ! Vous vous aimez, c'est tout ce qui importe. Oh oui, dans ces univers de folie, il n'y a que l'amour pour nous sauver, nous les guerriers ! Tu vas enfin comprendre, espèce de vieux kamikaze ! ?

\- Warius…

Toujours secoué par son ami, le grand brun balafré leva les yeux sur lui, croisant le regard marron qui évoquait tant le sien, mais tellement plus serein !

\- Warius, je peux vraiment retourner vers elle ? chuchota presque Albator.

\- Tu dois ! intima Warius. Chalandra est à toi, depuis l'instant où elle désirait plus que tout se donner à ton corps, trop tôt pour Alie, mais la seule vérité qui soit ! Chalandra et toi, vous devez au moins tenter votre histoire !

\- Merci, Warius.

\- Pas trop tôt que tu percutes, vieux !

\- Pas d'insultes, je te prie…

\- Albator, cette question me taraude puis trente ans quasi : pourquoi m'as-tu laissé dans les décombres de l'Observatoire de ma famille ?

\- Des Sylvidres arrivaient, en formation j'avais à faire face aux bombes noires qu'elles destinaient à la Terre…

\- Des Sylvidres… ?

\- En me retirant sur la planète de Lumiane j'ai dû change le cours de l'Histoire… Les Sylvidres ne sont jamais arrivées, la Terre a été sauve de leurs sphères noires… Je peux aimer Chalandra ?

\- A fond, mon ami !

\- Là, tu es un peu scabreux…

\- Aime-là de toute ton âme !

\- Merci, Warius !

Albator se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte.

\- Où vas-tu ? s'inquiéta néanmoins Warius.

\- Mais : aimer la rose de ma vie !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Une visiteuse blonde, toute de noire vêtue s'était présentée aux portes du Ranch des Zéro.

\- Alérian, ça faisait si longtemps !

\- Maetel !

\- Oui, je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de moi !

\- Au contraire, j'envisageais de partir à ta recherche. Mais quelque chose de plus fort m'a ramené sur Déa !

\- Danéïre et votre petit à venir, sourit Maetel en étreignant le jeune homme. Toutes mes félicitations pour ces bonheurs.

Elle ôta sa toque de fausse fourrure et s'assit dans le salon bleu, Sokka ayant apporté et servi de la limonade avant de les laisser.

\- Tu veux donc t'en prendre directement à Elomène, avança l'éternelle voyageuse avec sa prescience habituelle.

De la tête, Alérian approuva.

\- Je ne vois plus d'autre moyen, fit-il après un moment de silence. Les Symphoras sont trop nombreuses et les Erguls ne nous laisseront plus les dégommer, nous ou les résistants des autres mondes sous leur coupe. Mais Elomène, ce sera une toute autre paire de manches !

\- Tu penses que je peux t'aider au vu des liens entre la Souveraine Noire et ma mère ?

\- Je l'espère, sinon nous ne nous débarrasserons jamais de ces Erguls !

Maetel esquissa une légère grimace.

\- Quel dommage que Tetsuro ait repris les voyages de son côté. Il s'est mesuré plus d'une fois à ma mère. Mais il est en réalité impossible de la détruire. Elle a plus de vies qu'un chat !

\- Ça ne fait vraiment pas mes affaires, maugréa Alérian. Rassure-moi malgré tout, Maetel : il existe bien un moyen de la stopper et ainsi paralyser Drakkars et Erguls qui sont tous connectés ! ?

\- Une méthode qui a déjà fait ses preuves c'est d'influer sur le temps pour qu'elle y épuise ses vies et sa capacité de régénération, murmura enfin Maetel.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que je ne vais pas trouver ce truc à la supérette du coin de la rue…

\- Tu dois aller sur Râ-Metal, extraire le Hochet du Temps.

\- Ouais, bonne idée, ensuite je pourrai l'offrir à mon fils quand il sera venu au monde ! persifla le jeune homme.

\- Mais je suis sérieuse, insista Maetel. Le Hochet est un condensateur de temps. Plus tu le fais tourner, plus le temps s'écoule, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Tu pourrais même le figer, mais le Hochet finirait immanquablement par se remettre en mouvement un jour ou l'autre !

Alérian se leva, faisant les cent pas dans le salon bleu.

\- Laisse-moi encore deviner, Maetel. Ce genre de jouet, on ne le donne pas au premier venu ?

\- Comme pour tout, il faut le mériter. Tu as des ailes transparentes, cela pourrait t'aider.

\- Bon, nous ne sommes plus à quelques semaines près. J'irai sur Râ-Metal récupérer ton hochet et j'irai le faire tourner sous le nez d'Elomène !

\- J'aurai encore quelques recommandations à te faire, pria-t-elle.

Alérian se rassit et l'écouta.

* * *

Après le dîner, Alérian et Danéïre étaient demeurés dans la véranda, partageant la banquette-balançoire.

\- J'ai aimé surveiller les jeux des jumeaux, sourit-elle. Mais j'attends impatiemment d'avoir notre fils entre les bras.

\- Il n'y a plus très longtemps à attendre. On n'avait jamais parlé de plus que notre relation sur le _Starlight_ pour libérer notre République, mais je te remercie pour ce cadeau, ces présents : toi et le petit !

\- Je t'ai pris par surprise…

\- Et tu as très bien fait ! C'est venu juste quand il le fallait ! assura le jeune homme. Pourtant toute cette histoire aura été loin d'être simple… J'ai failli ne jamais te retrouver…

Danéïre caressa la joue balafrée de son compagnon.

\- Sans mon silence tu n'auras pas laissé la nature reprendre son cours avec cette Chalandra. En fait, je suis indirectement responsable de cette séparation entre ton père et toi !

\- Ne raconte donc pas n'importe quoi ! Tu y es absolument pour rien. En plus tu as la classe de ne pas m'en vouloir pour ces écartas avec Chalandra.

\- Tu m'es revenu, c'est tout ce qui importe ! Je ne te laisserai plus jamais !

\- Moi non plus, assura-t-il en serrant les mains de Danéïre. On va sous peu accueillir notre petit bout, ce sera le plus beau jour de notre vie !

Danéïre posa la joue sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Et j'espère que sa venue au monde te ramènera à tes sentiments véritables envers ton père ! C'est mon vœu le plus cher ! ».


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Albator s'étira, se redressant sur un coude pour flatter du bout des doigts la peau douce de Chalandra.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, murmura-t-elle sans bouger, sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu en veux encore après tout ce que nous avons fait cette nuit ?

\- Je suis toujours partante pour un nouveau round, susurra-t-elle. Mais là on doit vraiment se lever.

\- Oui, malheureusement.

La belle rousse eut un petit soupir, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- J'ai rêvé ou ton téléphone a sonné durant la nuit ?

\- Un appel de Warius. Alie et Danéïre sont parents !

\- Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Et… ?

\- Un petit gars.

\- Et… ?

\- Warius n'en savait pas plus sinon qu'il est en parfaite santé tout comme sa mère.

Chalandra souleva ses paupières.

\- Un petit garçon qui n'aura pas de prénom en « al ». C'est vraiment une tradition familiale pour le premier né mâle ?

\- Aucune idée ! En réalité, ça c'est toujours fait ainsi, sans concertation ou autre ! Mais, en effet, ce gamin n'aura pas de prénom en « al », conclut le grand brun balafré, attristé.

\- Et ce garçon est aussi ton petit-fils… Il ne serait pas temps d'aller sur Déa ?

Albator soupira.

\- J'en meurs d'envie. Mais ce serait un long voyage pour qu'on ne m'ouvre même pas la porte !

\- Après tous ces mois, Alie a peut-être révisé ses jugements ? hasarda la jeune femme.

\- Si tel était le cas, j'imagine qu'il se serait manifesté…

\- Mais lui aussi redoute éventuellement que tu n'accuses même pas réception de son message !

\- Je ne prendrai pas ce risque d'aller jusqu'à la République Indépendante, grogna Albator. Je repars en effet, mais pour quelque chose d'aussi peu réjouissant qu'une possible nouvelle guerre avec Alérian, je préfère de loin me colleter avec les Drakkars !

\- Je t'adore, papy ronchon au saut du lit !

\- Et toi, tu es trop charmante pour que je t'en veuille.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Chalandra !

\- Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant sur le seuil de la pièce d'eau.

\- Tu veux m'épouser ? lança-t-il sur un ton badin.

* * *

Jurgen Kendroff avait chaleureusement félicité les deux fiancés.

\- Dommage que tes sœurs soient reparties sur les autres continents, elles se seraient réjouies avec moi. Mariage ici ou dans la mer d'étoiles ?

\- Pas pour tout de suite, grimaça légèrement Albator. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses à régler avant. Des choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec notre union !

\- Je devine. J'en suis désolé. Mais je vous souhaite tous les bonheurs des univers ! Vous repartez donc tous les deux à bord de l'_Arcadia _?

Albator inclina positivement la tête.

\- J'ai un équipage à embaucher, une amie Jurassienne à récupérer. Tout va recommencer, comme il y a plus de vingt ans, mais cette fois je ne serai pas seul ! conclut-il avec un regard pour la superbe rousse à ses côtés.

\- Bon voyage, fit encore l'ancien leader des souterrains d'Heiligenstadt. Soyez prudents tous les deux.

Par réflexe, il prit le bras de son interlocuteur borgne et balafré pour l'entraîner à quelques pas.

\- Je vous confie l'aîné de mes biens les plus précieux, veillez bien sur elle !

\- Vous avez ma parole !

\- Je n'en doutais pas, Albator.

* * *

L'_Arcadia_ ayant quitté l'orbite terrestre, la planète retrouvant une très légère coloration bleue vue depuis l'espace, il avait reçu une communication venue de la République Indépendante.

\- Tu pars sans plan précis ? aboya Warius.

\- Je trouverai bien en cours de route. J'ai laissé un message à Maetel, on doit se croiser non loin du relais d'Andromède !

\- Je n'aime pas voir mon meilleur ami pris par une nouvelle lubie de suicide ! Tu n'as aucune chance face aux Erguls, et aucune escouade de Résistants, ne te connaissant pas, ne s'alliera à toi.

\- Je ferai à ma guise, comme depuis toujours dès que j'ai eu un cuirassé de guerre entre les mains !

\- Tu es un électron libre, tu as à demeurer vivant et tu n'as pas à ficher comme à ton habitude la pagaille dans d'autres systèmes solaires !

\- Mais en quoi ça te regarde ? s'impatienta le grand Pirate balafré.

\- J'ai été nommé amiral de ma Flotte !


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Désormais à son bureau, Warius Zéro supervisait la Flotte de sa République. Les journées étaient longues, bien moins que certaines lorsqu'il commandait son _Karyu_, mais il n'y retrouvait bien évidemment plus les exaltations du passé, de nouvelles en revanche et il n'était pas loin de les apprécier !

Mais d'autres sentiments ne changeaient absolument jamais aussi !

\- Alérian, entre mon petit frère de cœur !

\- Merci, Warius. Mais ces relations ne sont pas très professionnelles maintenant que tu es notre commandant en chef !

\- Elles sont parfaites dans le caractère strictement privé de mes bureaux de fonction ! rétorqua légèrement Warius. Longtemps ce cauchemar que ces galons m'éloignent définitivement de mes amis les plus chers m'a retenu d'accepter de succéder à Hoddong, trop malade pour poursuivre… Mais ne me fais pas ça, pas toi, Alie ! ?

En uniforme, sa casquette sous le bras, Alérian parut danser quelques instants d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Ça me fait juste bizarre, Warius !

\- Et à moi donc ! Viens t'asseoir. Un café, Alérian ?

\- Avec plaisir, j'en ai grand besoin pour garder les yeux ouverts !

Warius esquissa un sourire.

\- Le bébé ? Les nuits ?

\- Ca pleure, ça a faim… Et sa maman est quand même éprouvée par la césarienne.

\- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, remarqua doucement Warius.

Alérian passa les mains dans ses mèches d'acajou, lissant machinalement celle qui était blanche.

\- Dana s'en est remise, elle doit juste se reposer. Je prends le relais avec Sokka pour le bébé.

\- Sokka…

\- C'est mon bébé ! Je ne laisse le soin à personne d'autre de s'occuper de ce petit gars !

\- Je te comprends, Alie, sourit Warius. Tes cernes sont d'amour.

Alérian tapota la casquette posée sur ses genoux.

\- Mon amiral m'a fait venir pour évoquer ma vie familiale ?

\- Non. Juste à titre de renseignement : ton père a quitté la Terre. Il repart à la guerre aux Erguls, mais sans aucune info.

\- Et alors ?

\- Il va se faire massacrer !

\- Il le sait, il est assez expérimenté pour en être conscient.

\- Alérian, c'est ton père !

\- Et toi, tu es Amiral de la Flotte Indépendante, sauf qu'il te tiendra toujours pour son pote Warius et qu'il t'enverra balade à la première occasion venue, et ce en dépit de tous tes galons !

\- Comme si je l'ignorais…

Warius croisa les bras sur son bureau.

\- Ton père est un taré à l'orgueil de première. Mais là aussi, je ne t'apprends rien !

Alérian éclata de rire.

\- Professionnellement parlant, tu avais des ordres à me donner, Amiral ?

\- Oui : tu pars pour le voyage dont tu m'as parlé… Cela n'a rien de professionnel, d'officiel, mais pour t'avoir côtoyé, avec ton père, je ne m'étonne plus de rien ! Tu pars donc sous peu avec le _Starlight_, pour ta mission particulière, pour dégommer les Erguls ! Tu as mon aval, capitaine Rheindenbach !

\- Merci, Amiral Warius !

* * *

De retour à l'appartement loué par Alérian pour sa petite famille en plein centre ville, ce dernier avait embrassé la femme de sa vie - que l'infirmière encore quotidienne s'occupait soigner la cicatrice de sa césarienne - avant de se diriger vers leur chambre d'où des cris rageurs provenaient.

\- Inutile de hurler, je suis parfois en retard, mais je viens toujours mon cœur !

A la voix de son père, le poupon se calma un instant, comme rassuré, avant de repartir dans les hurlements.

\- Je sais que tu as faim, ma beauté. Ta nounou avait déjà fait chauffer ton biberon, il est prêt !

Alérian fit glisser une goutte sur le dos de sa main, la goûta.

\- C'est bon à être servi !

Il glissa la tétine entre les lèvres du bébé qui se mit à avaler son repas de toutes ses forces gourmandes.

Alérian serra tendrement le nouveau-né, posant ses lèvres sur son front au léger duvet cuivré.

\- Bienvenue dans la mer d'étoiles, mon petit cœur. Tu combles toute ma vie. Je t'aime au possible. Je suis enfin heureux au possible ! Oui, je suis comblé, je n'ai besoin de rien de plus !

FIN


End file.
